marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Moonstar (Earth-616)
, Psyche, Moonstar, Spellbinder, Valkyrie, Hela's Dark Angel , Pocahontas | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , (mentor), , , , Valkyries | Relatives = Black Eagle (grandfather, deceased); William Lonestar (father); Peg Lonestar (mother); Joshua Foley (Elixir) (ward); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = 1128 Mission Street, San Francisco, California; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Ship; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Boulder, Colorado | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 123 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Native American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Espionage Agent, former Valkyrie | Education = College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Depowered mutant, granted a portion of the Valkyries power when Brightwind chose her as his rider; later restored Valkyrie powers by Hela | PlaceOfBirth = Boulder, Colorado | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #4 | HistoryText = Origin Danielle Moonstar is a Native American of the Cheyenne Nation. Moonstar's mutant powers emerged at puberty, but she could not control her ability to create visible images of people's greatest fears. Manifesting the images at unexpected moments alienated her from everyone in her community, except for her parents William and Peg Lonestar, and her grandfather, the chief and shaman Black Eagle. One night, Dani created a symbolic vision of her parents' deaths. Shortly thereafter, Dani's parents disappeared during a trip to the mountains. Moonstar believed them to have been killed and her dreams were haunted, thereafter, by a vision of a demonic bear, whom she believed to be responsible for their deaths. In fact, Moonstar's parents had been transformed into the demonic bear by an as yet unrevealed cause. This bear intended to work the same transformation upon Moonstar, but the spells of Black Eagle kept the demonic bear away from her. After her parents' disappearance, Moonstar was taken in by their friends, the Roberts. Danielle became close friends with their son, Pat. After she had been at the Roberts' home a week, Moonstar was at Sunday dinner with them, when Pat said something to her that provoked her. Moonstar lashed out at him with her psychic power and the images of the objects of Pat's greatest fear and desire appeared before Pat and his family. Moonstar fled to the mountains, where Black Eagle raised her over the following years. Finally, Black Eagle sent a letter to Professor Charles Xavier asking him to provide Moonstar with the training she needed to utilize her powers. Xavier had become a friend of his son, William, Danielle's father, when both Xavier and William were in the army. Xavier and William had become blood brothers and Xavier had become acquainted with Black Eagle. When Black Eagle asked Moonstar to go with Prof. Xavier, she angrily refused, believing all Caucasians to be her enemies. In her anger, Moonstar unintentionally created an image of Black Eagle's death as he had foreseen it in a prophetic dream. Black Eagle ordered her to go with Prof. Xavier and she agreed. Before Prof. Xavier arrived, Black Eagle was murdered by agents of Donald Pierce, a member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, who intended to overthrow its leader, Sebastian Shaw. Pierce was determined to kill Prof. Xavier, as well as other superhuman mutants. Moonstar, unaware of Pierce's involvement, vowed to take vengeance for her grandfather's death. Moonstar soon found herself hunted by Pierce's agents, but she was saved by the mutant Karma, who arrived along with Prof. Xavier. Dani agreed to work with Prof. Xavier to get her revenge on Pierce. New Mutants After Moonstar helped Prof. Xavier and other young mutants he had enlisted in defeating Pierce, she and the other young mutants became members of his new team, the New Mutants. This was a group of young superhuman mutants whom Prof. Xavier trained in the control and use of their powers at the School for Gifted Youngsters. Moonstar decided to remain with them to honor her grandfather's request, despite her initial hatred of all Caucasians, and she soon came to regard her fellow New Mutants as close friends, regardless of their racial background. Dani became an especial friend of Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), in part due to the psychic rapport they shared when Wolfsbane was in non-human form. Moonstar originally took the code name Psyche, but later changed it to Mirage, after the illusions she creates. Despite her power, Dani was a valuable member of the team in her own right, being the only one to pass the team's first test in the Danger Room. Although the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos, they stayed together. The team battled the powers of the Brood Queen inside of Professor Xavier that was using Dani's powers to create a horrific landscape. With Black Eagle dead, the demon bear was no longer prevented from seeking out Moonstar and she fought it outside Prof. Xavier's mansion, where it nearly killed her. Upon discovering Dani heinously mauled, the New Mutants rushed her to the Mid-County Medical Center. The Demon Bear was not through with Danielle and he infiltrated the hospital, thinking to finish the job and possess Danielle's soul. The Bear transported the team to the Badlands, presumably his dimension, where the New Mutants battled the bear. Her teammate Magik used her Soulsword to release Moonstar's parents from the spell they were under, returning them to their human forms. During this skirmish, the Demon Bear had possessed Sharon Friedlander and Officer Tom Corsi and turned them into demonic Native American warriors under his control. They reverted back to normal humans, but Sharon and Tom still kept the appearance of Native Americans. Moonstar was reunited with her parents and she eventually recovered completely from her injuries, thanks to the Morlock, Healer. Under Prof. Xavier's guidance, Moonstar not only learned how to keep her powers under control, so that she only used them when she so desired, but also learned how to use her powers to create images other than those of the objects of people's fears. Eventually, Dani and Cannonball became the team's leaders. Valkyrie Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. Dani found herself on Valhalla, where she rescued a winged horse from a group of hunters. The winged horse was one of a herd of such creatures belonging to Odin, ruler of Asgard. The horses were ridden by the female warriors called the Valkyries who guide the spirits of the recently deceased to the Afterlife. Mirage forged an immediate psychic rapport with the horse, whom she named Brightwind after her pony on Earth, and the horse selected her to be his rider. This "bonding" bestowed part of the Odin power upon Mirage, and thus she became endowed with the Valkyries' power to perceive the coming of death. When the New Mutants returned to Earth, Brightwind came with Mirage. Soon thereafter, Professor Xavier left Earth for an indefinite period of time, leaving his school and the New Mutants in the charge of his former enemy, Magneto. While with her parents, Moonstar ran into her old friend, Pat Roberts, who still hated her. When Pat was injured and stuck in a blizzard, Moonstar saw the death mark on him and fought Death, in the form of an old gunfighter. Moonstar defeated Death, but Pat remained in a coma. The next day, Death returned in the form of an old Indian woman who convinced Dani that Pat would live, but in an irreversible diabetic coma. Dani agreed to let him go. In Nova Roma, Dani was thrown under the High Evolutionary's de-powering machine. Two mutants, Bulk and Glow Worm, had just been de-powered and, with their dying breath, reversed the machine on Dani. After being taken-off the machine, Moonstar acquired the ability to make her spirit images real, but the images would not go away until a new image was made. Later, Dani also manifested a Spirit Lance, which she carried as a weapon. Dani went on a ride with Brightwind and, after falling into a pond, created a Porsche to return home. Dani was pulled-over and, after she manifested a fake license, the car vanished. Brightwind returned and she fled home, vanishing her fake license for her Spirit Lance. After thinking it was too big, Dani made her Spirit Lance into a necklace, which she constantly wore, as she needed to maintain at least one mirage at all times. Dani decided to keep her new powers and the origin of her necklace from Magneto. The mutants did not stay under the care of Magneto, as Mirage and Cannonball decided to move the team out from under Magneto's thumb. Magneto revealed that he had joined the X-Men, led the New Mutants, and entered the Hellfire Club to build a foundation for control and peace among mutant kind. The teams were to be his army against the coming war between humans and mutants. Magneto allowed the New Mutants to leave, stating that, in time, they would find his ways right. After initially deciding to go home and live normal lives, the New Mutants were introduced to X-Factor and began to live on Ship, merging with the X-Terminators. Hela attempted to take over Asgard, and infected Dani and the other Valkyrior’s with a mystical fever, surrounding both Mirage and Brightwind in flame. Hela planned to use Moonstar to gather humans to her forces to defeat Thor, but Dani tried to fight off her influence for as long as she could. The New Mutants went to Dr. Strange to help her. Dr. Strange pulled Dani's astral form onto the Astral Plane to calm her pain. Dani's body continued to battle the New Mutants and the surrounding area, until her astral self saw Rahne save a young girl from her body and she returned and asserted control, creating a machine to cover her in ice while Dr. Strange returned everything she had damaged to normal. When the New Mutants were attacked by Freedom Force Dr. Strange teleported the remaining New Mutants to Asgard. Moonstar fell under the sway of Hela and nearly killed Odin. Hela was defeated by the combined forces of the New Mutants and the Asgardians, and the New Mutants were returned to Earth; all except Moonstar who chose to stay behind, hoping to repair the damage as a Valkyrie. Mutant Liberation Front Moonstar was eventually exiled from Asgard, and her winged horse Brightwind was renamed Darkwind. Dani was contacted by the international law enforcement agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and asked to infiltrate the Mutant Liberation Front (M.L.F.) as a deep cover operative and betray the group from within. While she was away in Asgard, The New Mutants had turned into the strike team called X-Force. To maintain her cover, Moonstar was forced to battle her old friends in X-Force alongside other members of the Front. Dani also secretly became an informant for Cable, at one time assisting him when he was tracking down Feral. She also helped the other mutants who were captured during the Younghunt when they were attempting escape from the Gamesmaster's prison. After the M.L.F. and X-Force battled Prime Sentinels during Operation Zero Tolerance, Moonstar left the M.L.F. and joined X-Force. X-Force During their encounter with the Damocles Foundation, Dani was transmorphed for a short time by Arcadia, giving her the ability to channel quantum energies, which allowed her to affect matter at a subatomic level. Dani could see these quantum energies as interconnected particles and waves, and she could affect those connections, changing the physical nature of all things, including an electromagnetic field such as the one generated by Magneto during X-Force's encounter with him in Genosha. When Dani and Arcadia meet up again in San Francisco, Dani's powers were removed from her and a dimensional rift was formed, also causing four alternate Moonstar's to be created. Each of these Moonstar's represented a different aspect of Dani - New Mutant, Valkyrie, M.L.F. member, and quantum-powered. With the help of the quantum-powered incarnation, Moonstar was able to stop Arcadia and after the rift was sealed, Dani was returned to normal. When X-Force decided to bring Pete Wisdom into the group to train them Dani quit X-Force. Six months later, Moonstar joined the X-Men part-time while she attended college and functioned as a part of the X-Men's support team along with Forge. Xavier Institute With the reopening of the Xavier Institute as a school, Moonstar recruited adolescent mutants although Xavier wanted her to teach. Upset by having to use her illusion powers to prevent Wither from killing, Moonstar wanted to quit but stayed upon hearing all of her recruits wanted her as their adviser. Dani even signed legal papers to become Josh Foley's legal guardian after his family abandoned him. A brief New Mutants reunion occurred when Donald Pierce attacked the school, and Dani joined her old friends to defeat him. With the school rebuilt after an impostor Magneto had attacked it, older students were assigned to squads to better hone their abilities. Moonstar became the adviser to the New Mutants squad, made up of the youths she had recruited previously. However, after the events of M-Day, Dani lost her powers and was sent home along with all the other depowered students and faculty. The Initiative Dani was hired by Henry Gyrich to help Trauma to learn control of his powers for the Initiative. Trauma demonstrated that he couldn't control his powers by turning into everyone's worst fear. He turned into the Demon Bear but Dani showed him that she conquered her fear long ago. However, because she taught Truama to use his powers in a therapeutic matter, Gyrich fired her, for he wanted to use Trauma as a weapon. New Mutants X-Men Squad Magik later returned, stating that she was from the not too ditant future and that the world and New Mutants would die without her intervention. Cyclops allowed Cannonball to reorganize the original New Mutants squad. Sam originally decided against Dani until she fought him in the Graymalkin Industries Danger Room and proved that she was still useful to the team. Their first mission was to subdue a recently returned Legion. During Norman Osborn's attack on the X-Men in San Francisco, Dani was sent by Cyclops to Las Vegas to make a deal with Hela to gain back her Valkyrie powers, in order to fight Ares, the Dark X-Men, and the Dark Avengers. The New Mutants battled the Inferno Babies, where Dani's arm was broken by Loca. After being beaten, Dani was further beaten by Timothy and other members of Project Purgatory, while Sam was made to watch. Dani was freed by attacking demons and killed Loca. .]] Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, Cyclops sent Dani to meet with Asgardian death-goddess Hela in the hopes that she could explain what happened. However, on the way to Las Vegas, Dani was forcibly moved to Hel. Dani and Brightwind explored Hel and met with hordes of dead, who fled in fear from the Draumar, the bad dreams of the Serpent who was buried in Hel eons ago. Dani arrived and the New Mutants joined Hela's dead army in battle with the Draumar. To frighten and defeat them, Hela showed the Draumar Nate's memories about his life and a world about which they knew nothing. After the Draumar were gone, the team returned to Utopia. | Powers = Moonstar was a mutant and later depowered as a result of M-Day. She was granted a portion of the Valkyries power when Brightwind chose her as his rider and later Hela restored her Valkyrie powers. | Abilities = Moonstar is a better than average athlete for her age, in large part because of all the times she has spent on her own in the wilderness. She has a fair knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, has enhanced durability, and is a particularly good horseback rider and swimmer. | Strength = Moonstar possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Darkwind, Magik, X-Men Blackbird, Warlock | Weapons = Various guns and swords | Notes = * Dani only used the Spellbinder codename once | Trivia = *As of , Dani returned to using the codename Mirage. | Links = * X-Men * Wolfsbane * New Mutants * Marvel Directory }} Category:Utopians Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Zoopathy Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Empaths Category:Sega - Thor Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Leaders Category:Hellions members Category:Native Americans Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Moonstar Family